Little Robin
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: Little Robin, as you fly, look out, you've caught the demon's eye. If you, so foolish, stop to sing, he'll catch you then, and clip your wing. Set the night they capture the Viscount. Sebastian/Ciel. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** If you believe I own Sebastian or Ciel, good for you. You're living out my dream =)

**Warning:** Yaoi. Don't like, don't scroll down. Trust me.

**AN:** Please don't hate me Dr. Seuss. I've put my rhyming skills to use. To weave a tale that won't take long, of devil's snare and robin's song.

* * *

_Little Robin, as you fly, _

_Look out, you've caught the demon's eye_

_If you, so foolish, stop to sing_

_He'll catch you then and clip your wing _

_

* * *

_"Are you alright, Young Master?"

Sebastian stepped over the threshold of the doors to Ciel's bedroom, a body wrapped in pink lace held to his chest.

"I'm fine." Ciel responded, a little too quickly.

Yes, fine.

He'd been forced into a corset and a dress befitting a young girl, nearly exposed by his 'cute'-obsessed fiancée, forced to seduce a Viscount, and then drugged and almost sold for spare body parts.

But he was, in fact, fine.

Would always be fine, so long as the end result was as it was now:

His body cradled in the arms of this demon, Sebastian, whose hunger for his soul would forever ensure his livelihood.

"Let me down and help me remove this ridiculous outfit, Sebastian." Ciel placed each foot onto the floor gracefully, the click of his high heeled boots annoying him.

The butler smirked down at his beautifully dressed Young Master, who, at the moment, looked like a haughty and spoiled Young Lady. Well, at least the first two statements remained true.

"Have a seat on your bed, if you would, and I will begin with your boots, sir."

Ciel grasped handfuls of pale pink silk and white frills as he flounced over to the edge of his bed and sat, looking up at Sebastian with an expression of severe vexation. It would have been quite effective, if not for the long twin pigtails spilling over his shoulders, or the hue of the lip balm that glistened on his frowning lips.

"Whatever holds you up, Sebastian?" He held his dress up and stuck one leg out, beckoning the butler with a heeled foot. Honestly, this whole ensemble made even breathing difficult! Ciel took comfort in knowing that no part of himself blanketed beneath this feminine garb was female in the least. Tomorrow he would wake up and dress the only part he should ever play: Head of the Phantomhive family.

Sebastian was kneeling in front of the sour-faced princess, nimble gloved hands undoing each section of shoelace with ease. "I was merely thinking that your frame was very much in our favor tonight, Young Master. You looked the part of a Young Lady wonderfully, although I daresay your Waltz could still use some work."

"Hush, Sebastian," the Earl replied irritably as the boot was removed and the laces of the other were undone, "and do not ever speak of this night again. Having to act like a Lady was taxing, and even a bit beyond my acting ability."

"Do you think so?" Sebastian's smile just barely kept his fangs from peeking through. "You very much exceeded my expectations, especially when it came to handling Viscount Druitt. Who would have thought that the Young Master could bat his eyes and exude such seductive charm that way?"

* * *

_He sees you there, perched with no fear_

_Your bravery, what draws him near_

_But his embrace, a tempting thing_

_Will catch and break you as you sing _

_

* * *

_"I merely did what was necessary in order to further our progress!" Ciel growled.

"Now, now, Young Master," Sebastian chuckled deeply, setting down a lithe leg clothed in a dainty stocking, "that tone is most definitely unbecoming of such an exquisite looking girl."

"Which is fine, because a girl is the exact opposite of what I am!"

"Indeed…Say, Young Master, while you still don this dress, and that adorable countenance, would you perhaps give me the pleasure of another dance?"

Ciel's cheeks became a pink to match his dress, and his sapphire eyes widened, "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Well, as I previously stated, the practice would do you nothing but good. Or perhaps," a wicked glint shone in Sebastian's ruby eyes, " I am not the type of man that you're willing to dance with any longer? Is that it, _Little Robin_?"

"Don't call me that filthy pet name!" Ciel was on his feet in an instant, his elaborate costume now dragging on the floor due to the lack of elevation from the shoes. "You are no more a man than I a girl, besides!"

"Has my request been refused then?" The demon was cocking his head to one side, with something like a plea on his face. Or as close to a plea as a demon could manage.

Blue irises glowed behind narrowed eyes as the earl grumbled, "I could just order you away, you know."

"Alright, Young Master," Sebastian sighed, "I know when I am being denied. If you have such little confidence in your dancing, I shall-"

Ciel threw the rose-adorned hat on his head onto his nightstand and stomped over to Sebastian until they faced one another. He held out one gloved hand and huffed.

"Lead."

"I thought that you-"

"Don't toy with me, Sebastian! Who is the butler, and who is the master? I said lead! Is this not what you were pestering me for to begin with?"

Sebastian took the hand in his own, and wrapped another around Ciel's waist. He could feel the corset, still drawn tight, right above his hip bone.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Fool," Ciel said as they began to shuffle slowly, "we have no music to follow."

"We don't need any. A robin flaps its wings as it sees fit, and so we shall dance to whatever rhythm we choose to follow. Not very different from living, wouldn't you say so?"

Ciel turned his head as they moved to music neither could hear. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it." They sidestepped one another.

"You're improving, I see. Your movements are less hesitant." Sebastian praised, though his smile was still mischievous. "So, was it odd, Young Master? Being sought after by a man, I mean?"

The boy let himself be spun around. He was mindful of the elongated length of his dress as they continued to dance in the silence of his bedroom. "Of course it was! I refuse to believe that I was so much like a girl that he allowed himself to feel such rotten lust!"

The dance continued, and Sebastian chuckled, "I don't think gender would have mattered much."

"What on earth are you implying, Sebastian?"

"That the Young Master is the perfect picture of charm no matter what he is wearing. There." Sebastian spun him one more time, "Was that really so horrible? The hour grows late, so I will end the dance here and get you ready for bed, if you would allow it."

"Tch. It was you who decided to delay the process."

"But you who let me."

"Just shut up and get me out of this!" Ciel growled impatiently.

"Right away, Young Master."

As skilled a butler as he was, Sebastian had the dress removed in a matter of minutes. A pair of white bloomers were also slid off of Ciel's legs easily. As soon as they were gone, however, Sebastian was… well…

Speechless.

He recovered from the shock, a devilish smirk growing from ear to ear.

"Young Master, was this-?"

"It's just what came with that dress, alright?"

The commotion was in regards to what Ciel had been wearing beneath the bloomers: a pair of pink, matching silk panties, garter attachment and all.

Sebastian's eyes grew dark. "So this is why you so vehemently insisted on putting on the bloomers while I fetched the dress, is it? You didn't want me to see the accompanying underwear. And to think you wore that for the duration of the party."

Sebastian looked absolutely delighted, and Ciel could only furrow his brows and blush deeply. And with good reason. The panties were truly a scandalous little pair, a pattern of intricately woven silk lace that hugged Ciel's groin quite snugly. The garters were also pink, attached so high up the stockings that it was no wonder Sebastian hadn't noticed them.

"Would you quit your staring?"

"But Young Master," Sebastian nearly purred as he began the removal of Ciel's black corset, "you look absolutely delectable in that. It suits you marvelously."

* * *

_He'll croon to you, of luscious sin_

_And chances are that you'll give in_

_Be swept away by evil's spell_

_And led, by pleasure, straight to hell _

* * *

Upon removing the corset, Ciel's chest heaved in a sigh of relief at being freed from it. His demon's eyes gleamed at the sight of his master's rosy nipples rising and falling with each breath.

"Don't say such perverse things!" Ciel yelled it, but it sounded breathy, almost a bit labored.

"How can I refrain from saying perverse things when perversion itself is what sits before me?" Sebastian countered as he ran a hand along a pigtail, twirling the end of it around a finger. "It was a stroke of sheer luck that the Viscount did not want you for himself. If, after drugging you, he'd proceeded to see you in such a state, I might have had to paint the walls of his mansion with his own blood."

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?" Ciel's inquiry was harsh but nervous.

"I mean, Young Master," the demon removed his gloves and cupped the side of Ciel's face, black-coated nails caressing his heated cheek, "that although the Viscount may have a talent for catching robins…"

Crimson eyes bore into blue, Sebastian's lips mere centimeters from Ciel's. The boy could feel the demon's breath against his face, and it smelled enticing, a wrong sort of sweetness that was drawing him in and leaving him dazed.

The butler chuckled.

"…I am the only one who can make this robin sing."

Ciel leaned forward with a tremble on his lips that spoke of hesitation, but a look in his eyes that sung only of surrender. Their mouths met, and the boy could only marvel at the heat and intimacy of the act, his sapphire eyes becoming glassy. There was a soft squeak when he felt a hot, wet tongue.

Sebastian lapped at his master's plump lower lip, snaking his tongue into a hot and eager mouth. The taste was akin to Ciel's afternoon snack: rich and herbal like his Darjeeling tea, but predictably saccharine, as was the accompanying pastry.

"Mmmn," Ciel couldn't help his keening moan as the kiss was broken and his lower lip was nibbled and sucked tenderly, the affection completely unexpected but entirely welcome. He grew impatient, nipping at his butler's lips and sighing with satisfaction when he was indulged with another searing kiss.

He shouldn't be doing this…

But the thought was cast aside in a rush of heat that was quickly filling the room, rushing through Ciel's veins, making his heart thump wildly, and his lips move- together, apart, and together again- as though no amount of kisses would ever be enough to satisfy.

When they broke apart, Ciel gasped, "Is it only my appearance that brought this on?"

Sebastian buried his nose behind Ciel's ear, nuzzling the skin there while sweeping his tongue against a pale earlobe, "You've no idea how much it pleases me when you show me your vulnerability, Young Master. Your appearance has both everything and nothing to do with this."

"Everything, because you are utterly sensual, almost begging for indulgence, in these few garments. Nothing, because no matter what you are wearing, your body and soul remain one and the same."

The demon's lips burned against the young Earl's neck, whispering along his collarbone until he found a spot that seemed to please him. He sucked hungrily, grazing his teeth against the delicate protrusion like a starved man.

"Ahhh…" Ciel's eyes were shut tight as he twitched against Sebastian. He was caught between wanting to get away from, and closer to, the overwhelming feeling of having such a sensitive spot teased so thoroughly.

"That's it," Sebastian ran his fingers over the small, bare chest, "sing a song that will reach only my ears, Young Master. A song for me to devour."

"W-Who said I was aiming for such a- S-Sebassstian!"

The demon's name became a drawn out hiss as both of his nipples were caressed. Some part of his foggy mind found it strange that being touched there suddenly felt so _good_.

"Hm," the butler was chuckling, bringing his tongue to flick against one of them, watching the spot become lustrous from his attentions.

Ciel was beside himself, mewling as fingers ghosted over the now visibly wet spots of skin, a pair of thumbs running circles over them that made them peak and protrude suggestively. They felt different, so sensitive, pulsing with a pleasurable ache.

"Ahhh…Ah! Ooh, n-not… not so hard," the little human whimpered when Sebastian pinched with thumb and forefinger, tugging forward and flicking them at the same time. It was a gentle motion with a rough edge that left Ciel breathless, and panting, and arching his back in order to press closer to those skilled hands.

"Such a responsive body you have… why look at this…"

One hand slid over the earl's taut, creamy stomach and settled over the bulge that threatened to burst through the front of the pink panties.

"Seba-! Hmn!" Ciel exclaimed, hips shifting against the onslaught of carnal bliss.

The very tip of Ciel's excitement was peeping out of the alluring lingerie, a deep pink crown with a single shining jewel of precum that adorned the center. The butler licked his lips at the sight.

Fingers traced over the length teasingly, the very tips of Sebastian's ebony nails grazing against it and setting nerve endings ablaze. Ciel was immediately reduced to a whimpering, begging heap.

"Oh, now that won't do at all, Young Master. A little more effort on your part, yes? Let me see if I can draw a more melodious note from your throat."

He was being squeezed, then, the head smoothed between two fingers.

"Yesss."

"No, no." Another hand fell to his groin, "That was more like a snake than any bird I've ever heard! Try again then."

"Se- Sebas-! Oh, goodness!"

"Oh, that's much better. And such a lovely pitch, too." Sebastian had begun to stroke him, and the feel of the silk encasing his sensitive appendage was feathery, yet coarse, but absolutely _maddening_.

Ciel barely felt the pause of action when the underwear was torn away from his body, the tearing of fabric muted against his cries. The wet squelching of Sebastian's hands working on him was incredibly arousing… so dirty… a cadence that harmonized with the sounds that left his mouth.

Lean legs were bent back far enough that one of Ciel's knees touched his shoulder. The boy was wild with salaciousness, a still-gloved hand held between his teeth in an attempt to muffle his indecent outbursts.

* * *

_But what the demon does not see_

_Is how close you have come to be_

_He cannot tell your song has found_

_A way to keep him closely bound _

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was eyeing his prey with satisfaction alight in his blood-red eyes. The young Phantomhive was completely at his mercy, and it was bringing a delicious chill down his spine. Ciel was quite simply…

Perfect.

Perfect, because although he bathed in the very pits of depravity, it rolled right off of his skin, away from his heart and away from his soul. Here he lay, splayed like a feast, engaging in the most carnal act known to man, and still, he was _spotless_.

Spotless, because Ciel's knowledge and his feelings never seemed to touch. Though his mind was beyond it's years, his heart was still young and fragile. What his mind saw was an act that would put his name to shame. But what his heart felt made no sense at all. Security. Tenderness. Affection, false as it may be. All things that he'd given up on long ago…

Yet still quietly yearned for.

"Ah! Don't _touch_ there!"

Sebastian moved his face away from the little pucker he'd been slicking with his tongue.

"But surely that felt nice, didn't it? Close your eyes, if the sight bothers you. Though I can hardly say the same."

"_Mmmm_!" A drawn-out moan as the slick muscle pierced him, easing its way inside and coating him as it thrust in and out. A mere mimicry of what would soon ensue.

"How very eager," Sebastian remarked as he drew the zipper of his pants down, "the way it drew me closer." A wet finger was circling the entrance, pressing against it.

"I…!" Ciel couldn't breathe a single word. Just toss his head back and forth and sob as a pair of fingers slipped inside and began to undulate in a 'come-hither' motion that made his body quake.

"Is that good?" A velvet voice purred.

"Yes!"

"A little deeper, maybe?"

"Oh, please, just-! SEBASTIAN!" The demon's name, over and over, as his prostrate was rubbed without mercy. "I think I might-!" It ceased.

"Not yet… I'd very much like to sing with you."

Ciel blinked, tears of pleasure sliding down his face. His ocean-hued eyes looked up at the butler, and Sebastian was sure the boy had never looked so helpless. So lost. So appealing.

"Now what would the Young Master like me to do?"

"Inside," was the weak murmur that Ciel mustered.

"I suppose that's good enough."

Sebastian shed the rest of his clothes and held the head of his own arousal to Ciel's opening, gauging the boy's reaction. As soon as he started to press in, there was a whimper of pain, and the cotton of white stockings rubbing against his back as a pair of legs wrapped around him. Ciel was biting his lip and reaching for him, pulling him close.

The only person he'd ever known to seek comfort from a demon.

He, the only demon he'd ever known devoted enough to provide it.

Ciel's cry at the first slide of his hips was a falsetto that rang in his ears and fueled his lust. High and lovely. Notes no robin could ever sing.

"Sebastian."

Gloved hands digging into his back. A thrust in response.

"That's too deep!"

Thrust.

"Ahh! Nnn, Sebastia-_ah_!"

Thrust after thrust. A little faster.

"Mmmm!"

Flesh colliding. Reaching deeper.

"_There_, yes, yes!"

Strike after strike against that little spot of unbearable pleasure.

"Sebastian, this-! It's an order!"

Ciel cried out suddenly, his body shaking with impending orgasm. His abdomen was coated with the proof of it.

"Yes?" The demon never stopped moving, his own threshold not far off.

"Kiss me."

* * *

_He's let your wings stay whole and there_

_But they are weighed down with despair _

_Both heart and soul you've let him gain_

_Cry your lament, and sing your pain _

* * *

Sebastian was filled with a sense of awe as he ravished his master's mouth, swallowing every little sound that was trapped between them. Devouring the song, just as he'd wanted. But what kept his attention was Ciel's face as they kissed.

Cheeks red. Lashes fluttering. Lips swollen. Begging for the end. Reaching for the beginning.

The muscles around him were drawn tight, clenching sporadically as their bodies continued to rock together in a frenzy. Ciel tore his lips away unexpectedly and gasped. He tipped his head back and Sebastian immediately nipped at his throat, feeling the small adam's apple hum as the boy convulsed and let loose his scream of completion:

"_SEBASTIAN!" _

It tore though the demon's ears, the sound undoing him and pushing him into a shattering but wordless climax.

It was a while before either demon or human moved. A while before Sebastian removed the rest of the clothes on his master's spent body, and the false hair on his head. Another while still before he tucked him beneath the sheets and turned with the intention of getting up to redress himself.

A small hand touched his, holding him back. A soft voice whispered, calling him close.

"Stay."

* * *

_Little Robin, fly away_

_For in his grasp you shouldn't stay_

_Alas, it seems it's much too late_

_Now only he your pains can sate _

* * *

Sebastian slipped beneath the sheets to join Ciel at his side, gathering the little body up in his arms. Ciel pressed close, the heat of his skin strangely comforting. He ducked his head and a trembling sigh left his lips.

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

Sebastian was stroking his hair. Why, neither understood.

"I'm fine." Ciel's fatigued voice soothed into his chest.

He'd been used by a demon. Sung of forbidden caresses long into the night. Sought pleasure from a creature that didn't have a heart. Was falling asleep while that very monster continued to pacify him with a gentleness that would never be real.

But he was, in fact, quite fine.

* * *

**AN:** For anyone who doesn't (though I can't fathom HOW) know, the dubbed version is up on youtube! Two words, dears. CORSET SCENE. *evil snicker*

Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
